deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotal Kahn vs Ogre
Kotal Kahn vs Ancient Ogre is the upcoming of Kazamamishima what-if? death battle Description Tekken vs Mortal Kombat! The two characters who were inspired by Middle American tribes is finally face to face! Can the new emperor of Outworld stand a chance against the god of fighting? Interlude Wiz: There are many fighters in video game history that were inspired by ancient tribes. especially, Middle American tribes, like Mexican for example. Boomstick: Like Kotal Kahn, the new emperor of outworld. Wiz: And Ogre, the god of fighting from Tekken series. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win a death battle!! Kotal kahn cue: Mortal kombat X theme Wiz: Kotal kahn was a son of Kotal k'etz, the ruler of the Osh-Tekk realm, a race of tribes-men warriors and hunters who lived in a gold-dominated realm. Boomstick: Until it was conquer by Shao Kahn and his men. slaughtered most of his race, until his father decide an alliance against Shao Kahn's army so Kotal Kahn can fulfilled ancient rite, realmwalk and survive the most extreme dessert and snowy mountain in earthrealm. until he arrived at amazon jungle, at least Wiz: After that Kotal Kahn was helping the mayan people repel the spanish attack as his power grown.thanks to his bravery for helping mayans to repel spanish, who was try to conquer mayans and middle american hundreds years ago, he was claimed to be the war god, and mayans people name him, Buluc, the god of war, sacrifice and violence. Boomstick: if you don't get it by now, Buluc is The god of war, violence, and sacrifice in Mayan religion. well, is actual name, is Buluc Chabtan. hey, which means Kotal Kahn is real, right? Wiz: not exactly, boomstick. unlike buluc in the real world, Kotal Kahn decided to abandoned Mayan people, living them and return to Osh-Tekk realm with portal stone, but only to find that his father is disappointed what Kotal did. and so, he decide to return to earthrealm, only to watch mayan race are dying. Boomstick: as the war god, he was an brutally swordsman. he can slam his sword to opponent shoulder, swing his sword to his opponent feet and jams his sword into his opponent's shoulder and brutally saws through the opponent's chest diagonally, slicing part of it off. Wiz: not only that, he can also Kotal Kahn swings his sword down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. Boomstick: years later, he serve shao kahn and begin his partnership with Reiko and he did a good job. not only because he respect Reiko strategies. he also had a some incredible power. Wiz: As an Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease while allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand Boomstick: he also draws power from sunlight to both strengthen himself and heal his wounds. also, he can draw his power from sunlight to create a fireball, teleporting himself and burn his enemy with solar power. Kotal Kahn: Hoteh mah-YAH sha-leh! *firing his fireball at mileena, causing she's fallen from the building* Wiz: after Shao Kahn death in the hand of the elder god, he served Mileena, who was known as the new empress of outworld. but, her dictatorship is much worst than her father. Boomstick: so, he rise a rebellion against Mileena alongside a chick ugly bee, badass cowboy, reptile ninja and the soul green guy cue: Mortal Kombat Legacy-Credits theme Wiz: and he succesfull did it and make Mileena hiding for ten years until Mileena rise another rebellion in order to take back her throne and resulting a civil war at outworld and at the same time, he participated in earthrealm-netherrealm war. Boomstick: but, during the war, his father is killed by Goro, forcing him to get revenge wiz: and he hurt himself with a knife right in the chest, as a declare for his revenge against goro. and this is also gain new status, the blood god. Boomstick: as the blood god, he can easily slaughtered most of the black dragon by his own hand and he was able to overpower and cut off Goro's arms. and he can also summoned totem at everywhere, also he can delivers a deadly uppercut at his opponent, obliterating their torso. Wiz: with his such powerful ability and skills. he has been compared to many gods like Raiden, the thunder god and Fujin, the wind god by humans from Earthrealm. cue: Mortal Kombat original Theme song Boomstick: he is really so powerful for that. he can defeated Goro, Kano, Tanya, Rain and Mileena. he can survive with earthrealm desserts and snow mountain. not enough for that, he can survive Mileena's amulet attack who was actually Shinnok amulet. Wiz: but, despite for being powerful, Kotal Kahn was not really invincible. his power is depended on the sun who can be appeared or not. when there is no sunlight, he become more weakened and he can't able to summon his power. and this is how Jacqui Briggs, daughter of Jax Briggs can defeated him Boomstick: but still, Kotal Kahn is one of the most powerful character in Mortal Kombat history. so, if you're not ready to be burned, you best try not to messing around or looking for trouble with him Kotal Kahn: "She tasks me. For the last time." Ancient Ogre cue: Ogre theme-Tekken 3 Wiz: Heihachi Mishima already had everything, money, forces, company and control. he even throw his son to volcano to achieve that. Boomstick: except for one thing.. power!! Wiz: after he reclaimed his mishima zaibatsu back from Kazuya, he ordered his elite man, known as tekken force to search an ancient temple on mexico in order to captured the mysterious being. Boomstick: but, the results are not as he expected. he know that all of his force had been slaughtered by the mysterious being, and the mysterious being itself was revealed to legendary god of fighting called Ogre!! Wiz: Ogre is so powerful, and yet According to official canon, Ogre attacks many world-renowned martial arts masters around the world and absorbs their ki and abilities into his own being. which means he can possibly take the souls of the fighter that he was defeated and using their skills for his own Boomstick: he was so goddamn powerful. he can fight at the combination style of the fighter that he defeated and he had two unique move, the serpent venom and ancient power.he also launching the opponent high into the air with a fiery punch. He then assaults them with a spinning attack covered in darkness and when it clears, he sprouts fiery wings, tail and horns. Wiz: he is also possessed a telekinesis. which he can grab his opponent without grabbing them. also, he can also fly with telekinesis. cue: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST: Utmost Limits (Naraku) Boomstick: and so, Heihachi announced the king of iron fist tournament in order to lure Ogre into the tournament and captured him Wiz: and eventually he succeded. Ogre entered the tournament and eventually defeated by Paul Phoenix, who was closed to win the tournament. Boomstick: but, unknown to Paul itself, the tournament is still continue as he transform into his ultimate and true form. True Ogre! Wiz: true and ultimate?! Boomstick: it is Wiz: man.. cue: Street Fighter X Tekken - Ogre boss theme Boomstick: as he awakened his True form, he is more taller and deadlier. he can possessed ability to fly and he can breathe fire from his mouth. also, he can attack his opponent by using his snake arm. and yet, he can destroy to helicopter with his fireball. Wiz: after his awakened, he was confronted by Jin Kazama, who was entered the tournament for avenge His Mother five years before tournament for Killing her or so it seems Boomstick: but, according the official, the status of Jun Kazama was actually missing. Wiz: but, I thought she was death. Boomstick: he is not only defeated Jun Kazama, he take on Baek do san, who was the master of Hwoarang and the first Armor King. he can also possessed some intelligence like understands entire structures of all living and artificial beings, and absorbs them, he also can understand any human language. Wiz: Ogre was constantly battle against Jin Kazama and successfully awakened his devil form and eventually, ogre was defeated and destroyed by the devil jin itself. Boomstick: even though, he is still a badass fighting bosses with green body. so, the last thing to do it's get the hell out of his way The introduction is ended as true ogre's roar Death battle! Results Who would win in this fight? Kotal kahn Ancient ogre Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Candidates for deletion